stanlucianfandomcom-20200214-history
List of books I have read
A floating city (Jules Verne) *A journey to the centre of the Earth/ The Chase of the Golden Meteor (Jules Verne) *Adela (Garabet Ibraileanu) *Akropolis (Valerio Massimo Manfredi) *Astronomy - 12th grade manual (Gheorghe Chis) *Baltagul (Mihail Sadoveanu) *BANG! - The Complete History of the Universe (Brian May, Patrick Moore, Chris Lintott) *Blitzfreeze (Sven Hassel) *Cyanide for a smile/ Good evening, Melanie (Rodica Ojog-Brasoveanu) *Dune (Frank Herbert) *Empire of Dragons (Valerio Massimo Manfredi) *Empire of the Sun (J.G. Ballard) *Encyclopedia of German Tanks of World War II (Peter Chamberlain, Hilary Doyle) *Foundation/ Foundation and Empire (Isaac Asimov) *Great Expectations (Charles Dickens) *Gulliver's Travels (Jonathan Swift) *Historical Fragments (Costache Negruzzi) *Hurricane over Europe (Vintila Corbul, Eugene Burada) *Invasion of the Sea (Jules Verne) *Ion (Liviu Rebreanu) *Iona (Marin Sorescu) *Life, the Universe and Everything (Douglas Adams) *Maitreyi (Mircea Eliade) *Mara (Ioan Slavici) *Mass Effect Evolution (Mac Walters, John Jackson Miller, Omar Francia) *Mass Effect Incursion (Mac Walters) *Mass Effect Redemption (Mac Walters, John Jackson Miller, Omar Francia) *Mass Effect Revelation (Drew Karpyshyn) *Morometii (Marin Preda) *Mostly Harmless (Douglas Adams) *Notre-Dame de Paris (Victor Hugo) *Octopussy and The Living Daylights (Ian Fleming) *Otilia's Secret (George Calinescu) *Pride and Prejudice (Jane Austen) *Quentin Willson's Cool Cars (Quentin Wilson) *Relativity Visualised (Lewis Carroll Epstein) *Romeo and Juliet/ The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark(William Shakespeare) *Russian Tanks of World War II, Stalin's Armoured Might (Ian Allan) *Second Foundation (Isaac Asimov) *Sfarsitul Ceausestilor (Grigore Cartianu) *Shōgun (James Clavell) *So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish (Douglas Adams) *Speaker for the Dead (Orson Scott Card) *Tank Battles of the Pacific War (Steven Zaloga) *The Accident/The Acacia Tree City (Mihail Sebastian) *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes/ The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) *The Cat/ The Channel House (Georges Simenon) *The Charlatan/Professor Wilczur (Tadeusz Dołęga-Mostowicz) *The Count of Monte Cristo (Alexandre Dumas) *The Decameron (Giovanni Boccaccio) *The Encyclopedia of Weapons of WWII: The Comprehensive Guide to over 1,500 Weapons Systems, Including Tanks, Small Arms, Warplanes, Artillery, Ships, and Submarines (Chris Bishop) *The Extravagant Conan Doi: De-a baba-oarba (Vlad Muşatescu) *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (Douglas Adams) *The Hobbit (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Idiot (Fiodor M. Dostoievski) *The Lady in the Lake/ The Big Sleep (Raymond Chandler) *The Last Legion (Valerio Massimo Manfredi) *The Last Night of Love, the First Night of War (Camil Petrescu) *The Little Prince (Antoine de Saint-Exupery) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (J.R.R. Tolkien) *The Knights (Ioan Dan) *The "Madmen" of history (Paul Stefanescu) *The Restaurant at the End of the Universe (Douglas Adams) *The Secret Courier (Ioan Dan) *The Silmarillion (J.R.R Tolkien, Cristopher Tolkien) *The Theory of Relativity (Mihail Sandu) *The Three Musketeers (Alexandre Dumas) *The Universe in a Nutshell (Stephen Hawking) *Three Men in a Boat (To Say Nothing of the Dog)/ Three Men on the Bummel (Jerome Jerome) *Thinking Physics (Lewis Carroll Epstein) *Twenty Years After (Alexandre Dumas) *Winnetou (Karl May) *Wuthering Heights (Emily Bronte) *Xenocide (Orson Scott Card)